


CEO's little helper

by Meatball42



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Cat/Human Hybrids, Catboy Tony Stark, Corsetry, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 07:56:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20306083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meatball42/pseuds/Meatball42
Summary: Tony is supposed to be helping with Pepper's hair, but the ties of her corset look a little too much like a ball of yarn than needs catching!





	CEO's little helper

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Morbane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morbane/gifts).


End file.
